Raven Scooters
Scooters Raven was a wolf reintroduced to Yellowstone Park in February 2008, at the age of two years. The young female would stay away from other wolves during her first week, keeping her distance from each pack border and roving wolves. She survived by hunting mice, hares and crows for herself, an insufficient diet for a wolf. Luckily for Raven, she soon met a scouting male, Thunder Cat, and he helped her improve in the wild environment of Yellowstone. Instead of chasing mice, Thunder Cat taught younger Raven how to catch bigger prey such as deer and lone fawns. As the two worked together, they began to bond and soon became mates, and every minute Raven spent with Thunder Cat built her into a sweet, alert and responsible wolf. In a week, they claimed a small but plentiful territory for their new pack, the Scooters, and Raven gave birth to her first litter, which consisted of Zeberd, Ermintrude, and Houdini, the first pups to be born into the Scooters Pack. In 2009, Raven became pregnant once more and gave birth to four pups named Milla, Ousik, Veda and Shoy. Sadly Milla died at the age of nine months. Houdini went roving, and by the time he returned, Raven had already given birth to a third litter, consisting of only two pups, Lallie and Siilks. Raven gave birth once more in March 2011, this time to Appa, Avatar and Momo. When the pups needed to begin growing up and leave their fantasy life as pups behind, Raven and Thunder Cat took them on a hare hunting trip. As they entered the hares' burrowing ground the larger Young Ones pack was already there. The two packs clashed into battle, and the Scooters were defeated by the larger Young Ones, trying to save their lives and pelts as they ran back to their territory, tails between their legs. No wolf likes to be defeated, and this feat formed a tense hatred between the Young Ones and Scooters which lasted for many years. In the chaos of the battle, the alpha pair had forgotten to bring Avatar, who was still in the enemy territory. Luckily for the pup, Dingo of the Young Ones took him in and raised him as one of them. The months after, Houdini, Siilks and Shoy went roving, and by the time they returned Raven had already given birth to her last litter: six healthy pups named Miss Lilly the Pink, Wollow, Thumper, Maybelline, Ju Drop and Karim. The pups were well cared for and kept happy until Thunder Cat began leading attacks towards the Young Ones again. Raven tried to soften him into stopping, but the determined alpha male would not, a decision he regretted. In May 2012, Thunder Cat launched an attack against the Young Ones, the Scooters' pack mortal enemy. The Scooters, led by the alpha pair discretely crawled into the enemy territory and stopped at the nursing den, where the pups were kept. The females were out eating, and the pups' babysitter, Thunder Cat's nephewShakespeare wouldn't budge nor let the Scooters in to kill them. After few minutes, Thunder Cat grew annoyed and attacked the babysitter, wounding him severly. Shakespeare's yelps of pain alerted the Young Ones who were just returning from their hunt, and the final battle broke in. The outnumbered Scooters fought bravely, but Raven was growing old and the docile long-known first alpha of the Scooters pack was killed by a more youthful, quicker beta of the Young Ones, Fathom. After her death, Thunder Cat and the pack fought harder, but their efforts were in vain, for there were too many wolves to fight. The Scooters retreated, and the pack soon ran out of luck. After her mother's death, Zeberd took over as the alpha female of the Scooters, and all went well. The pack wasn't as organised and energetic as it had been during the reign of Raven and Thunder Cat. In early July, 2012, Thunder Cat was bitten by a raccoon who was slinking outside the nursery. The bite seemed fine, but Thunder Cat was now contaminated with rabies. He became more aggressive and began suddenly snapping at other members of the pack, going as far as attacking them. Being the first two bitten, Lallie and Veda died of the deadly sickness. Later in October and November, Siilks and Shoy died as well, and in December Houdini, Appa and Momo left the pack to go roving to put a distance between them and the disease. Ermintrude killed her own sister Zeberd and took over as the alpha female of the crazed Scooters. Ousik dispersed to avoid the deadly disease and try his luck at finding a mate. In January 2013, Veda and Thumper dropped dead because of the deadly illness circulating in the pack, and so did Thunder Cat and Ermintrude a little later. Wollow and Karim teamed up with Houdini's group and left the little remains of the once noble Scooters, lost forever in the dust. Litters 'Born on April, 2008. Fathered by Thunder Cat:' First Litter: Houdini, Zeberd and Ermintrude. 'Born on April, 2009. Fathered by Thunder Cat:' Second Litter: Milla, Ousik, Veda and Shoy. 'Born on March, 2010. Fathered by Thunder Cat:' Third Litter: Lallie and Siilks. 'Born on March, 2011. Fathered by Thunder Cat:' Fourth Litter: Appa, Momo and Avatar. 'Born on May, 2012. Fathered by Thunder Cat:' Fifth Litter: Thumper, Wollow, Miss Lilly the Pink, Ju Drop, Karim and Maybelline. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Scooters Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Role Play Characters